


Merry CHRISmas

by AllProtagonistsAreBottoms



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: 2010, Because of course he's hung duh, Bottom Piers Nivans, Chris is hung, Christmas, First Christmas, M/M, They've been boyfriends for a few months now, Top Chris, chris redfield is a top, piers nivans is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllProtagonistsAreBottoms/pseuds/AllProtagonistsAreBottoms
Summary: Since I'm going to be completely alone for xmas, I will be damned if one of my favourite pixelated couples will be. This is their first xmas together in 2010, I like to think they started dating not long after first meeting earlier that year.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Merry CHRISmas

The last of the guests had long cleared out and the last bottle of port retained little more than what even the most unenthusiastic drinker would consider a swig. Piers sat in a chair reflecting on the day he'd had while Chris took the opportunity to sprawl out more on the sofa.

"This was such a nice night," Piers smiled, "thank you for including me."

"Piers you're my boyfriend, I want people to meet you, get to know the real you. You're not a soldier here; no ranks or formalities," Chris could sense Piers didn't quite feel like he fit in.

"You're friends are legends. As in saved the world legends. I'm just...me."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You big cheesy flirt," Piers smiled.

"I made you smile. Mission accomplished. Hey I've got one last present for you."

"Oh you didn't have to do that," Piers looked on as Chris stood an retrieved a small box. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

Piers opened the small box and in it was a simple brass key, "what's this?"

"A key."

"I can see that Captain Obvious. What's it for?"

"Here."

"What?"

"It's a key to my front door. I want you to come and live here with me."

"Oh my god. Really? Are you sure? This is...this is..."

"I love you, Piers. I don't want us to ever be apart."

The two kissed deeply as if time has stood still, "so..." Piers grabbed Chris' hands and placed them on his ass cheeks. "I have a present for you too." Chris tightened his grip.

Piers started to lead Chris away but Chris grabbed Piers' hand instead, "bedroom's too far away," he growled before shunting Piers to his knees.

Piers hungrily unzipped Chris' jeans and rammed his boxers down with such force that Chris' 11 inch penis sprang out. "Damn," Piers could barely exhale a word before diving down on his meaty meal. He took the head in and massaged with the base with his lips prepping his tongue to receive the generous flow of precum. He took Chris' hefty balls in one hand, them spilling out over his palm, and used another hand to caress the girthy cock he was gorging himself on. Alternating thrusts stuffed the cavity of his mouth and pushed his cheeks outward to their limit before he took a deep dive, taking all of it down his throat and tickling the top of Chris' ball sack with his tongue while holding it all in.

"Come here," Chris grunted, picking up his smaller lover, flipping him around and pushing him on to the sofa face down. He yanked down Piers' trousers, gripped each firm ass cheek in his strong hands and mercilessly plunged his enormous cock into Piers' hole.

"Oh daddy," Piers yelped on instinct. He had never said that to Chris before.

"That's my good boy," Chris didn't seem to mind, placing his arms on Piers' back and putting the full weight of his massive muscular body down on him. 

Chris pounded deep and fast, Piers found himself unable to think. His prostate was on fire he felt like he was cumming with every thrust and the vision of masculine perfection with the musky haze of sweat dripping on to him from his large lover broke any semblance of lucidity he had left. But they didn't need words in this moment. One of Chris hands moved to Piers' face and he took whatever fingers he could reach into his mouth, never breaking eye contact with Chris. This only served to encourage his pounding further. The increased force and speed caused the sofa to tip backwards ever so slightly with each thrust until with a thunderous roar Chris' load exploded out of him. 

Chris flopped backwards onto the floor, Piers hauled himself up and lay beside him. He felt heavy with Chris' mammoth load inside him and he had been stretched so far he certainly wasn't sitting upright for a few minutes.

"You were amazing," Chris sighed cradling his man.

"You..." Piers tried to find words but could only giggle.

"Merry Christmas my sweet, beautiful boy. We certainly made it snow."

"Merry Christmas you studly, godlike, goofy cheesecake."


End file.
